


No Bad Blood in Sight

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future AU?, Kenma is university age here, M/M, and kuroo is a pro vball player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: He had no complaints, and Kenma was still wondering when the other shoe was going to drop, if it ever did in the first place.Day 7 of KuroKen Week 2018! The prompt was this final day was Fluff, and of course I could write that, it's my best thing ever. I can really only write fluff. This week was really fun! Technically I wasn't prepared at all, since I had been writing for a different fanweek prior to this, and basically wrote the next day's fic the previous day it was published. I do not recommend doing it like that in the future, to myself and anyone else.





	No Bad Blood in Sight

Kenma was so happy with his life. He hadn’t been sure of what he was going to do once he graduated from high school, but at the same time, he never really foresaw him doing anything else other than being with Kuroo Tetsurou in general. He had known that his partner was going to continue playing volleyball after graduating, but he hadn’t ever thought Kuroo would go pro. 

But when he brought home that jersey, along with a bag of takeout for the two of them, Kenma couldn’t help but be exceedingly proud. He was currently going to school for videogame design, because what else would he want to do? He didn’t even have to leave the apartment they lived in, since his classes were all online and so was his job. He was debugger for an app store, which was pretty interesting. He enjoyed it a lot. 

So, Kenma was very happy with his life, where it had gone. He hadn’t thought that all those years ago, when he first met Kuroo, that they would eventually become partners for life. They couldn’t technically get married, but they basically had already been a married couple ever since high school. 

That leads Kenma back to why he was being nostalgic. Kuroo was coming home from one of their away games that evening, and Kenma was busy trying to make the other man’s favorite food, grilled mackerel. He was also in the process of cooking an apple pie, but that was mostly for self-indulgence on his own part. He had had to consult one of their mutual friends, Akaashi Keiji, years ago to help him learn how to make the dish, and Kenma had dutifully wrote the steps down on an index card. He still used it to this day, the card fraying along the edges and stained with oil.

He should have roughly an hour and a half before Kuroo would be home, according to his messages that is. He had also frequently surprised Kenma over the years, saying that he was a long way away, only to open the door only minutes later. As he was finishing up the food, over an hour later, he surmised that his partner was not lying about the estimated time of arrival in that instance. Kenma didn’t know what else to do after he finished making dinner for them, so he ended up washing the dishes he had just used and was drying his hands on the dish towel after finishing washing when he heard the lock click on their door. 

“I’m home~!” Kenma couldn’t help the joy that threatened to burst in his chest at the outburst. He quickly made his way to the door to throw his arms around Kuroo, and he leaned in for a quick kiss. Apparently, his body had other plans because they ended up doing something closer to making out in front of their door before Kenma pulled away, murmuring a quiet, “Welcome home~.”

Kuroo hadn’t anticipated the heated kiss, because he was visibly blushing and seemed to be fighting for words. Kenma smiled before turning to go back to the kitchen to start setting the table for dinner. He could feel his partner close to his heels, before a soft gasp was heard, “You cooked my favorite? I love you.”

Kenma couldn’t help the slight blush that made its way onto his face, before replying, “I love you too, which is why I cooked your favorite for you.” 

Dinner was a small affair, and before Kenma knew it they were on the couch, with Kuroo’s feet on Kenma’s lap. 

“We won~.” Kuroo sounded a bit smug at his declaration, and Kenma supposed he had the right to be a bit smug. He didn’t even hesitate to reply, “I knew you would.”

After that, the two spent their time talking softly, and when the two ended up going to bed a couple hours later, Kuroo pulled Kenma close. He responded to this by putting his _extremely_ cold feet up against Kuroo’s shins, making the other man hiss, “Do you _always_ have to do that?!”

Kenma nodded before shoving his face into the other man’s chest, further proving that Kuroo was the portable space heater in their relationship. Kuroo huffed but didn’t bother complaining again before wrapping his arms around Kenma. Yes, Kenma was _very_ happy with his life.


End file.
